Welcome Home
by Iris Petals Kunoichi
Summary: She wasn't much of a housewife but perhaps the only thing he needs from her is a bright smile and something along the lines of "Welcome Home" Kasumi/Ryu


**Welcome Home  
Pairing: Kasumi/Ryu  
Warnings/Spoilers: Futurefic****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive**  
**Summary: She wasn't much of a housewife but perhaps the only thing he needs from her is a bright smile and something along the lines of "Welcome Home"**

She has never gotten use to the "housewife" routine.

Staying at home while her husband disappears for a couple of days claiming he has something to do. Either with his clan or her own.

He never invites her to go on this personal missions and she doesn't bother to ask him. Ever since Hayate lifted the death sentence off of her she has somewhat retired of being a kounichi. She didn't see the point in continuing that life style.

She still trains on occasion, even fought in the last DOA tournament. Mostly because she wanted to see her old friends again although there was a few new faces as well.

Shortly after she decided to "retire" she decided to go to school majoring in history. She was thinking about majoring in nursing but decided against it. Nursing requires long hours at the hospital and she prefers to be home as much possible.

She prefers to be with her husband as much as possible. With him gone for days at time she wants to spend every waking moment with him when he is home, and when he does come home. It's usually a couple of hours after he goes to bed. On occasion she would wake up by a pair of strong muscular arms wrapping around her torso, but most of the time was to sleepy to say two words to him "welcome home."

Despite him going to bed at midnight or two in the morning he is always the first to rise even bringing her breakfast in bed a mixture of foods. Pancakes, bacon, even a couple pieces of fruit. She would always smile gratefully before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Conversations were usually brief, but then again Ryu was usually the type of person to keep to himself anyway. Yet she doesn't mind the briefness or that she is usually the one talking.

She has always felt loved when she is with him.

Even before their relationship started when he was protecting her because of his promise to Hayate, and perhaps that is how their relationship started.

Sure she has always had a bit of a crush on him, and her crush might have been a bit on the obvious side as well, but his feelings for her have always been a mystery to her.

She had even started to doubt if he had any feelings for her. He has always been a bit detached and he usually reminded her of the promise he made to Hayate.

Then there was Ryu's first wife to consider and the tragedy surrounding her death, although she only knows a few loose details about his first wife anyway.

The topic of Irene rarely comes up in their conversations. She doesn't have the intention of bringing her up now. Perhaps she doesn't want to know either.

Ignorance is bliss after all.

Her lips curl into a small smile as she places a hand on her stomach having some knowledge that a child is growing inside of her. Their child to be more premise.

Just the mere thought of it having Ryu's child makes her a bit giddy inside. On occasion she even imagined what their child might look and act like.

There is even a part of her that wonders if he would stop going on these missions when he finds out she is pregnant.

"So it's pasta tonight?" a soft voice says into her ear, causing her to instantly turn around recognizing her husband's form hovering closely behind her. His warm voice instantly reminding her that she was cooking pasta, but thankfully the pasta was about done anyway.

"Well I would have made sushi if I knew you were going to be home today," she remarks before throwing her arms around his neck before softly uttering into his neck. "Welcome home Ryu."

"It's good to be home," he remarks.

"Maybe you should go and take a shower," she suggests grinning up him. "Dinner will be done when you come out."

He nods in reply before moving towards the bathroom. Moments later she can hear the shower running. It was only then she decided to concentrate on dinner a bright smile glowing on her face. Tomorrow she will tell him the news of her being pregnant, but for now she is going to sink in the bliss of him being home.

-**the End **


End file.
